


Manipulator Or Manipulated?

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Kissing, Kol acting, Kol instead of Stiles and Liam, M/M, S05E02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In s05e02 it was Kol who was sent instead of Stiles and Liam going. </p><p>He’d sat there for a while, scanning him, scenting his emotionally state, which hadn’t changed. The boy had no flowers left and from where the vampire watched, it seemed like he was picking at the wood of the bridge, as if he were waiting or completely unaware of the time and everything else around him.</p><p>Kol quietly pulled out his cellphone and texted Stiles. He believed his human, but at that moment, he didn’t seem dangerous or like he was scheming to kill them or anything. He was just grieving and was sad.</p><p>~/I’ve seen nothing that has indicated him as being a threat yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manipulator Or Manipulated?

As soon as he’d arrived back in Beacon Hills to visit the pack and to see Stiles, he hadn’t expected to be asked to look into a werewolf that recently returned home. Scott had said that he’d been human before leaving, but returned as a wolf, bitten by an Alpha that had died not long ago. According to McCall, the alpha had been killed by the twins that had been a part of the alpha pack that they’d fought a while ago.

Kol had been asked to follow him, his human had been adamant that the boy was bad news and didn’t want anything to do with him. Apparently the wolf wanted to be a part of their group and that had been his reason for returning. Stiles had said, and he’d quote ‘ _My Spidy-senses tingle when he’s around_ ’. The vampire knew that whenever his human felt like something was wrong, it was because it usually was. He’d been right many times before and Kol had learned to just follow the boys gut. No questions, no hesitation, he’d follow and do as he was told when a situation came up.

... Even when he was vaguely asked to follow a werewolf into the woods in the middle of the night to find out if he was dangerous, or was scheming, or did anything that indicated that he couldn’t be trusted, all from two pieces of paper with different signatures that were written by Theo’s father. Stiles had even said ‘ _Whatever it takes, just try to find something_ ’. It seemed that he was ‘very’ fixed on his feelings that the wolf was anything but good.

Kol had been watching the wolf for quite some time, having to stop and duck behind a large fallen tree when the boy halted and rested on a bridge. He was holding a brown, paper bag of flowers, lilies, and seemed to sadly drop them over the edge into the stream. The vampire caught the scent of grief leaking from him, telling him that someone he had held dear may have either died there, or he was a strange boy that needed to be placed in Eichon-house. Kol had visited there once, it had been fun to scare the patients and make them seem even loonier than they originally were.

He’d sat there for a while, scanning him, scenting his emotionally state, which hadn’t changed. The boy had no flowers left and from where the vampire watched, it seemed like he was picking at the wood of the bridge, as if he were waiting or completely unaware of the time and everything else around him.

Kol quietly pulled out his cellphone and texted Stiles. He believed his human, but at that moment, he didn’t seem dangerous or like he was scheming to kill them or anything. He was just grieving and was sad.

_~/I’ve seen nothing that has indicated him as being a threat yet._

He’d sent it and paused in staring at his screen to look at the boy again, watching for another few minutes before sighing quietly and stepping away, planning on leaving since it was late. Kol had followed him for the better half of the night and he hadn’t done a thing. Either he knew the vampire was there and played the nice, innocent werewolf, or he wasn’t at all a threat to anyone and was genuinely pining to join the pack... which he doubted. He was more than onboard with Stiles’s feelings and opinions, even if the werewolf showed no intentions of harm.

His phone silently vibrated in his hand and he glanced down at his lit up screen, his thumb swiping it to see the text his human had responded with.

_~/What’s he doing? Where r u?_

Kol took a quick glance behind him to make sure the wolf hadn’t moved or done anything before returning to his phone, quickly writing out his message.

_~/Currently? He hasn’t moved from a bridge north of the Preserve entrance. A while ago he was dropping flowers into a river, he reeked of grief and sorrow._

The vampire stared at the boy still on the bridge and turned away, walking from there. He’d already practically interrupted the ‘should be’ respected time he’d been there, mourning his loved one. He didn’t think he’d do anything else in the few hours they still had left until morning.

He was around a yard away from where he’d been skulking when he received another text, his hand automatically swiping the screen and held it up to read.

_~/U need to get out of there, right freakin now. Place where his sister died._

_~/Already leaving, and I figured that out as soon as I caught the scent. I’ll see you in a few minutes._

He quickly sent back and then pocketed his phone. He knew he should’ve left as soon as he realized that the wolf, Theo Raeken, he remembered Scott calling him, had been mourning. He’d stepped on the respect for the dead.

\----------

Kol found the events more than amusing. He was now the one being pursued. It had only been a few minutes after he left that he felt his presence and for that time the vampire played the oblivious one, pretending that he was very unaware of his stalker. He had led him around, purposely and subtly heading in the wrong directions that didn’t lead out of the forest. He had to make sure that he was indeed being trailed and he’d confirmed it at his first wrong turn.

Kol had sneakily sent his human a message saying that he was being tracked by Theo and that he would be a little late, so he shouldn’t wait up. A ‘be careful’ was swiftly sent back and the vampire began his fun, taking the boy on a little forest adventure as one of his games.

It hadn’t lasted long. He’d waited on him for the first move and Kol sighed and rolled his eyes at how predictably over dramatic it was. He’d gotten ahead of the vampire and perched himself upon a large tree branch, standing there like he was something special when Kol finally saw him.

He inwardly groaned and felt his head move with his exaggerated eye roll as the boy jumped from the tree, landing in a perfect crouch that made him cringe. It was as if he was acting out a bad scene from a supernatural movie where everything was cliché and over the top.

“Have you ever thought of joining the drama club? I hear they’ve been looking for an over dramatic werewolf,” he smirked charmingly, his arms crossing over his chest. He had to make the comments. It’d been far too long since he’d pissed someone off.

The boy stood up, a smirk on his lips as well. He didn’t seem that bothered by his snarky comment. “A marching-band could’ve hid better than you did back there,” he shot back and Kol scoffed.

“Who said I was hiding, wolf,” he tilted his head in question. He hadn’t expected that. The vampire had attempted to mask himself and hide his scent. The werewolf was... more than good. He’d caught him while he’d been concealing himself.

“You were supposed to be following me in secret, right?” his smirk widened a little. “You were supposed to find out if I was a threat, or did Stiles just send you here to openly stare at me?” Kol’s eyes narrowed and his smirk disappeared at the mention of his humans’ name. It seemed Theo knew that Stiles would send someone after him, to watch him and search him. He’d been a step ahead. “As I thought,” the wolf muttered.

“He’s suspicious of you, and I’m more than willing to back him up. His instincts and mind are sharper than your claws pup,” he hissed out, his voice deepening slightly with a flat tone.

“Pup? You’re like the same age as me,” he crossed his own arms and chuckled. Oh how wrong he was. Kol smirked again and gradually shook his head from side to side, noting the faint curious and confused furrow in the werewolf’s brow. “What are you?” he questioned.

“A story for another time. As of right now, I’d like to ask a few questions to satisfy my humans’ suspicion,” he explained charmingly, his smile faint and fake.

“ _Your_ human? You make it sound like he owns you... and I’m supposed to be the dog out of both of us-,” the wolf had just about got to the end of his sarcastic sentence when Kol appeared in front of him, mere inches away and he quickly dropped him, his back flat against the ground with the vampires forearm against his throat, gradually choking him.

“I’d snap your neck in a heartbeat... please don’t test me,” he spoke calmly and quietly, his threat seeming to stick as his eyes widened and his pulse quickened slightly.

His hands came up in the gesture of surrender and Kol searched him before slowly lessening the pressure on him and sitting up. It was then he noticed that he was straddling the boys hips, his thighs across his hips like the vampire was about to ride him.

“... So, you’re not his pet?” he glanced down to stare at him, his eyes dark. “Does it go both ways? You said ‘ _my human_ ’, are you together?”

“Yes,” he answered confidently and very firmly.

“To me, it looks like you’re his lapdog. He’s got you doing things for him, and you’re wrapped around his finger,” Kol smirked again, slightly crooked and menacing. Theo was trying to manipulate him, as if he could somehow get him to turn on his human. He knew because it was what ‘he’ did. It was how he worked his way into peoples’ minds. He was tempted to play along, to humour him. It sounded fun once he quickly thought it over. As well as it seemed he was getting another side to this wolf, his darker side. Stiles had been right again, there was more to him. Manipulation was a very strong sign that he was a bad person.

“I’m not his dog,” he started, his eyes firmly locked with the wolfs. He acted it out, like he was truly being influenced by him. He leaned over again, placing his hands on either side of his head to stare intently at him.

“Then why’re you out here instead of him? He’s got you doing his dirty work,” the vampire was out there alone because he’d pushed Stiles to stay home, out of harm’s way. The boy had been very adamant and Kol had forced him to stay in bed while he trailed the wolf. If things had turned out bad in the preserve then Stiles wouldn’t have been a part of it.

The vampire held back any replies, making it seem like he truly had to think about it. He fakely and faintly furrowed his brow in his loss for words with his eyes still focused on his. He forced his heart to speed up a little bit, for show.

“To me, it sounds like he’s using you...” he trailed off and Kol put on the invented expression of sad realization, his mouth slightly agape and his eyes slipped down, now looking at his... lips.

He quickly gazed back up into his... strangely nice eyes, seeing the glint of ‘got him’. He straightened himself up, easily holding his fakery as he sat back and watched the wolf, who leaned up onto his elbows with their eyes still locked. It was weird, he was unable to point out the main colour of his irises.

“... Do you know about...” the wolf faked this time, not even trying to put on the emotion. This was why Kol was a master of manipulation. He could easily change and seem completely different, even to another supernatural creature. He continued to play along.

“About what?” his voice was quiet and he made his speech crack slightly, seeming as if he was upset and trying to hide it.

“About Stiles and Malia?” he was well aware... ‘That they were more like sister and brother’. His human had told him the story before. They had dated for some time, but had broke it off after she’d found out Peter had been her father. Their relationship had turned into that of a sibling kind, with Malia stuck at his side because he’d been the only one to understand her, to help her. His respect for Stiles after hearing the story had grown tremendously.

Kol assumed that Theo was using the two to say that it seemed like he was cheating on the vampire with the girl.

“What about them?” he softened his voice further, seeming more than curious and he forced his heart to beat slightly faster again.

“It looks like... they’re together, like Stiles is cheating on you,” and there it was, the line he’d been waiting for. He’d said it so finely too, his voice even and calm with only one hesitated pause. This was where he put on the best act of his day.

Kol quickly stepped up and away from the boy, his pulse erratic and his chest heaving, his eyes wide and his mouth in a thin, unbelieving line. He swallowed a fake, dry lump in his throat and turned to look away, pretending that he was trying to gain some control back.

“I’m sorry that I was the one that had to tell you, but...” he wasn’t good at lying, he heard the skip in his pulse. Kol looked further away. He closed his eyes and made it seem like he was truly upset and pained by just the thought. He made his pulse skyrocket and released a fake sob that shook his body. He could easily make himself cry. He’d forced a single tear out, to run down his face instantly heard the boy move forward, towards him and felt his hands on his shoulders, holding him and pinning him with a faked concerned stare.

Kol glanced up at him, the boy being slightly taller by an inch, and gently shook his head.

“I...” he falsely trailed off, seeming speechless. Where was his Oscar?

“Listen, I feel really bad. I’m sorry,” he let out another sob and dropped his head down and forward, resting it on the boys shoulder. It just seemed to make him stiff for a few seconds, but then his arms were around him, comforting him in his fake moment.

“I’m sorry...” Kol also apologized. “I’m making a fool of myself,” he played, making himself sound weak and vulnerable.

“It’s okay, you’re not. Anyone would react like this, it’s okay to cry,” he said softly. Kol had more than enough information to pin the boy exactly as Stiles had seen him. He was the bad person his human had thought he was. Again, Stiles was right.

And he wouldn’t cheat on him, the human was too loyal to even think of doing such a thing. It was one of his reasons for loving him.

“Theo, I apologize for tonight,” he started, pretending that he was composing himself, bit by bit.

“No harm done,” he replied and reached one of his hands up, placing it on his cheek, making Kol stare intently and curiously into the boys eyes. The tear was wiped away and the vampire had to think quickly as the wolf’s face leaned into his, as if he was about to kiss him. He knew that Stiles had said ‘ _whatever it takes_ ’, but he was sure that making out with this wolf hadn’t been the initial idea included. He also couldn’t pull away because then he might be found out... He’d be able to explain it to Stiles later, but he was sure that his human would be uncomfortable for the rest of the night. Was it worth the information?

... Would a peck on the lips be fine? It was for everything he’d learned in the span of half an hour and plus he’d be able to make it up to Stiles with the info he’d gathered.

Kol felt the lips touch his own, smooth, moist and hot. He felt him shift them, moving them to fit against his and then began kissing, over and over. He felt the hands on his lower, one stopping at his hip while the other continued its decent, pausing and staying on his jeaned cheek to gently grope and fondle. He had to hold the urge of wanting to pull away, as to not show that he hated it and wanted to leave and hold Stiles.

Stiles...

The vampire reached between them, gradually resting his hands on the boys’ chest and slowly pushed apart, their kiss breaking and he stared at him.

“I’m sorry... I can’t,” he said and made it sound as genuine as possible. “I need time to...” he trailed off and turned his head away.

“... Yeah-uh, sorry too. I wasn’t thinking,” his heart skipped a beat. “I’ll uh... would you like a ride home or...” Kol shook his head with a faint, faked sad smile.

“Thank you, but I’ll walk,”

“Walk? You’re six miles out in the forest,” he gave a chuckle. The vampire smirked at that and gradually pulled his entire body from the boys grip.

“Close your eyes for a second,” he requested and once he saw him chuckle again and close them... he was gone. Within that second he was far from the boy, only hearing a faint, stunned ‘ _Vampire_ ’ leave his lips.

\----------

“I freakin knew it! I was right again!” Stiles had sung for quite a few minutes after he’d told him what he knew. He was very happy with himself and Kol smiled as he watched him, lying, sprawled out over his bed, arms crossed behind his head and his ankles crossed aswell.

His mind had wondered a few times, to the hands and lips that had been on him, groping him, gently kissing him and he felt this need to feel it again, but... He hated the thought that he’d be cheating. He could still smell the wolf on him, his soap, his hair, his skin, and his clothes. The scents were taking him, filling his senses.

He couldn’t tell him, not right then and there. He enjoyed seeing the boy happy and he didn’t want to spoil it. He’d wait and tell him tomorrow, at least then he’d be calmer, both he and Stiles. For now he watched and admired, smiling every time the boys eyes paused on him.

He suddenly realized... had he really been doing the manipulation without the boy noticing? Was ‘he’ the one that had actually been trapped? It felt... he felt... he felt wrong, like he had, in fact, been snared by him, by his mind. He’d been pulled in and... Kol frowned and began feeling irritated.

Maybe he’d been the one being manipulated.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a massive Kol Mikaelson person and as you can tell, I adore him. If you've looked at 'Changing His Mind' that is.
> 
> Anyway, I just sort of thought of this while re-watching the first few episodes and re-reading through the story I have like this with Theo/Stiles instead. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. I liked it.


End file.
